


Good Boys Get Treats

by LiteralGarbageWritings (TrashGirlBaby)



Series: Cowtale After Dark [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CT!SFR!Papyrus, Cowboy AU, Cowtale - Freeform, Coyote - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Smut, Undertale AU, Vaginal Sex, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashGirlBaby/pseuds/LiteralGarbageWritings
Summary: Coyote has always been good at escaping knots. You've made it very clear that he'll only be getting rewarded if he learns to heel.Tumblr smut request.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Cowtale After Dark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Good Boys Get Treats

You felt him shudder as you slid your feather light touch over the top his iliac crest, then down his femur. Smiling softly as he gasps and shudders, you shift a bit, moving up the bed a bit. Slipping your fingers in the gaps of his ribs and hooking them under, your caresses firm, but careful. His already labored breath hitched. As he keened you gazed up at from beneath your lashes, a coy smile on your lips. 

“Look at you,” you cooed, “stretched out and trembling. Do I make you weak?”

He gasped, his sockets shooting open to look at you, “little bird, please~”

Oh but his desperation was delicious. The way his eyelights trembled, the way his hands grasped at the ropes. You knew he could escape those knots. You also knew he wouldn’t. Not until you told him to. No matter how long you took. He had orders. 

You ran delicate finger tips over his clavicle, dipping to trace the contours of his cervical spine. His head tilting back, giving you more access, begging for attention. Your grip tightened, just enough pressure to make him gasp. 

You hummed in mock contemplation, “You know, I don’t think this is fair at all. I’ve done all this work, been here for-” you glanced up at the clock, ‘-Almost an hour, and I’ve gotten nothing out of it.”

“dove, please.” 

“Do you even know what you’re begging for anymore Coy?” you laughed lightly.

You shifted again, eyeing the space available, before moving to settle into your new position. You just barely caught the delight surprise in his eyelights before you settled, knees on either side of his neck, brushing against his shoulder blades.

“Stop whining and put that mouth to work.”

He sucked in a breath of surprise at your commanding tone, before his tongue moved to obey. You gasped your own pleasure as he smoothly licked a stripe down your heat. Breath shuddering you leaned forward, balancing your weight and grasping onto his lower ribs. 

Panting softly, your eyes fluttered as he licked a steady rhythm. You squeezed his ribs lightly as you rolled your hips, a huff of irritation at his lazy pace. Squeezing a little tighter, your growl cut off with a sharp gasp as he plunged his long tongue into your depths. 

Grinding down against his teeth, you leaned forward, lips meeting the ribs you clutched. His own breath hitched, before he doubled his efforts. Tongue swirling within you, seeking all those spots he knew you loved, as you nipped and nibbled at his ribs between gasps.  
He took his time, but he was diligent, and you felt the slow build begin to crescendo. Every careful swirl and press perfectly calculated. He knew you, knew your body. He knew just how to get you there. You’d trained him well. Whimpering softly, the gentle waves of slowly built pleasure washed over you, fingers clenching his ribs as you trembled. 

With a deep, content sigh, you took a moment to return to your senses, his ministrations slowed, a delicate caress carrying your pleasure onwards. With a soft hum and a final roll of your hips, you adjusted your weight, and shimmed down his body. His soft growl had you biting your lip to hold back a moan. Can’t let him be getting smug.

Straddling his spine, you traced over his iliac crests. His ribs gently brushed against your bare back as he shuddered. Smiling smugly, you eyed the rust colored magic pooled at his pelvis. Of course, it had already fully formed, the shape and size exactly as you preferred. Just the way you liked, carefully shaped to fit you perfectly. 

“You’ve been quite good tonight, haven’t you?” you mused, as much to yourself as you your partner. You glanced over your shoulder at him, smiling at his still bound hands before catching his gaze, “Think you can keep it up?”

He gave you something between a growl and a whine as he clenched his hands, adjusting to grip at the wooden slats of the bed. You weren’t sure if it was the challenge or the double entendre that had him fussing, but you were amused either way.

Leaning down, you gave the head of his smokey-sweet dick a broad teasing stroke with your warm tongue. He jerked under you, and you chuckled. You shifted your body further forward, lifting yourself up on your knees as you shuffled further down the bed. Your fingertips traced lightly up his shaft as you adjusted, lining him up carefully. You eased down the length of his cock, agonizingly slow, his low groan music to your ears. 

You rested your hands on his trembling femurs, letting out your own deep sigh as you finally had him hilted within you. With a content hum, you gave a slow roll of your hips, shifting back to balance on your knees. Stretching your arms up above you, you continued your deliciously slow roll. Coyote panted beneath you as you kept you pace, slowly rolling and grinding against him. 

He gasped and whined as you clenched your walls around him, and with another swirl of your hips you leaned forward again, gripping his femurs. With a soft warning squeeze, you began to bounce, the meat of your ass relentlessly meeting the magic just barely cushioning his pelvis. 

Distantly you heard the sound of cracking wood, buried beneath your gasps and his pants. You kept pace, even as your thighs started to ache, fingers clenching at the bones you held on to. A soft whine built in the back of your throat as you chased the high the continued to just elude you. You gasped in surprise as rough phalanges slipped over your hip, sliding down to you juncture. Clever fingers found that delicate but powerful button, and with practiced circles, pushed you into your release. You shuddered and gasped, you movements losing rhythm, squeezing your lover tightly. 

With a bit back curse, Coyote found his own release, hot magic flooding into you. With a gentle sigh, you started to lift, halted by gentle hands lightly gripping your thighs. You felt him move beneath you, and leaned back as ribs met your back. He held you close, nuzzling into the side of your neck, his magic slowly dispersing.  
You hummed in contentment, then chuckled lightly. You light smacked his hand in mock admonishment, “You slipped the knots again.” 

He laughed lightly in your ear with you, before gently shifting you off him. He retrieved the towel off the floor on his side, as you grabbed the glass of water off your bedside table. Taking a deep swallow first, you passed him the glass, taking the towel from him. He took a deep drink of his own as you wiped yourself off as best you could.

“ready to sleep?” he softly asked.

You hummed in assent, “Yeah, I’m pretty wore out,” you glanced up at the clock again, “It’s gotten pretty late. Good thing we have no where to be tomorrow.”

You tossed the towel across the room and he handed you back the glass. Draining the glass with one last drink, you sat the empty glass back on your table. The room was quiet but for the rustle of fabric as you both shifted and settled in to rest. Curling on your side, gentle hands pulled you back into ribs once more, a bony arm settling across your waist.

“rest well, lovely little bird.”

“You too Coy, love you.”

He sighed contentedly, giving you a gently squeeze, and you both slipped gently into a deep, restful slumber.

…..

You’re sitting up when Coy wakes, a disgruntled look on your face. He sits up, soft confusion on his face turning to mild alarm as your eyes dart towards him and your glare intensifies.

“… little bird? everything alright…?” his voice is low and raspy from his slumber.

“No. No it isn’t,” you gesture up at the headboard..

His eyelights settle on the cracked slats, and he flinches slightly, a soft guilty chuckle, “eheh, sorry?”

Crossing your arms you pout, “You should be! Do you have any idea what a pain it was to get a bed frame long enough to fit your lanky ass?” You cut him off before he could sass back, “And don’t give me any of that ‘I don’t have an ass’ bull, you know what I mean.”

He laughs softly, brushing a few loose strands of hair past your ear. “i’m sure i can find someone to repair it dove.”

You lean into his hand with a soft sigh, “You better. Jerk. Good thing I love you”

He gazes at you softly, “i love you too, little bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to do, my bad. Hope it works for you!


End file.
